Ojo por ojo
by Lyeth
Summary: Tras una poco convencional huída, Hermione regresa en busca de Draco, de quien jamás debió haberse separado. Pero en un año las cosas no siguen siendo igual. Draco/Hermione


Llego con un nuevo fic de una de mis parejas favoritas.

Dedicado en su totalidad a Aienyx, éste debía ser su regalo de cumpleaños pero ustedes saben como es esto del correo y los atrasos en las encomiendas (?) XD

Por el momento, tengo pensado que tenga dos capítulos pero en una de esas... uno nunca sabe xD

Ojalá les guste y déjenme reviews, me hacen feliz

**Disclaimer: Personajes, lugares, etecé, todo de Jotaká, lo demás es mío.**

**Cuando la rutina es lo único que queda**

No es fácil vivir cuando tu corazón no tiene un motivo para seguir latiendo, cuando no hay una razón que te haga respirar una vez más, cuando continúas moviéndote sólo por inercia. No es fácil, pero se puede.

Te despiertas, porque acabar, aunque sea por unas cuantas horas, con las horribles pesadillas que aparecen noche tras noche siempre será un alivio. Te levantas, porque estar mucho rato sin hacer nada te hace pensar en cosas en las que es mejor no hacerlo. Sales de casa, porque aunque te hayas mudado media docena de veces, inevitablemente todo te recuerda a ella. Trabajas por lo mismo, para evitar pensar, y porque de alguna forma tienes que mantener tu hogar, aunque ni siquiera puedas llamarlo así, porque sabes que tu único hogar es junto a ella. Te acuestas cansado por un día más de aquella extraña rutina. Y te duermes, para tener pesadillas otra vez. Y siempre así, algunos días menos aburridos que otros, pero sin abandonar nunca esa aplastante monotonía, que pertenece más al interior de Draco, que al inmenso mundo exterior.

A los ojos del Mundo Mágico, Draco Malfoy es el aristócrata mago exitoso que siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, y los contactos e influencia necesarios para lograr cualquier cosa. Todos quisieran ser como el gran Draco Malfoy, pero Draco daría hasta la última gota de su pura sangre por tener un poco menos de dinero y un poco más de suerte, o menos éxito y más amigos, o, por sobre todo, menos alcurnia, pero tenerla a ella.

¿De qué sirve todo el oro del mundo, si no tienes con quien compartirlo? Eso es algo que, claramente, no aprendió de Lucius ni de su madre, pero que el siempre se encargó de enseñárselo de la peor manera.

Pero si hay algo que Draco no ha cambiado, y nunca cambiará, eso es su orgullo. Puede estar sufriendo, puede estar destruyéndose por dentro, pero nadie jamás lo verá pidiendo ayuda, nadie se dará cuenta de la amarga tristeza que siente. Ante todos seguirá aparentando felicidad y ninguna necesidad, de nada ni de nadie.

**Todos somos ingenuos en el amor**

Aquella noche, maldita noche sin luna, eso nunca puede ser un buen augurio, hicimos el amor como nunca. Te sentí algo extraña, distante, pero ingenuamente lo atribuí al cansancio o quizás el estrés, jamás imaginé que podías estar pensando en dejarme, usualmente son los hombres quienes dejan a sus mujeres, no al revés.

Gemías de placer, mi nombre moría en tus labios, y el tuyo en los míos. Pero entre palabras de amor, una solitaria lágrima escapó de tus ojos, y no lograste ocultármela.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –te pregunté alarmado, sintiéndote frágil en mis brazos.

-Es sólo que aún me cuesta creer que estemos juntos –me contestaste, sonriendo con algo que en ese momento no logré distinguir, pero que ahora reconozco como melancolía. Te creí, y lo más irónico es que quizás no mentías.

-Créelo, lo estamos –te contesté feliz, besándote con una suavidad que contrastaba profundamente con el sexo casi salvaje que acabábamos de tener. Y me respondiste, apasionadamente, y aún no entiendo cómo no noté en ese momento que me besabas como si fuera la última vez. Fue la última vez.

**Cobardía al fin y al cabo**

Me besaste con ternura. Siempre lograste sorprenderme cuando me besabas así, tan suave, tan delicado. Te veía como el hombre más frío sobre la faz de la tierra y no podía evitar esperar que tus besos fuesen igual. Es extraño lo errada que era la imagen que tenía de ti antes de que lo nuestro empezara.

Apartarme de tu lado no fue una decisión fácil de tomar, y hasta el último momento creí que la voluntad me fallaría y volvería corriendo junto a ti. De hecho lo hice, logré mantenerme lejos un poco más de un año, más tiempo del que me creí capaz, pero los días eran largos, y las noches frías y más largas aún. Me vi en la necesidad de verte, de escuchar tu voz, de saber si eras feliz, si me habías olvidado, o si, por el contrario, sufrías tanto como yo.

Sé que puedes pensar que fui una cobarde. Estoy segura que lo haces. Y tienes razón, fui cobarde. Pero tenía razones para hacer lo que hice, aunque ahora me parezcan ridículas. Quizás mi error estuvo en haberme ido de un día para otro, sin avisar, sin conversarlo contigo, pero temía que no me entendieras, que intentaras convencerme de que me equivocaba, y la decisión yo ya la había tomado.

Me fui dejándote solo, con cuatro palabras que no pronuncié, que me limité a escribirlas en un trozo de papel. "Prométeme que serás feliz". No sé si habrás cumplido, no sé si lo habrás prometido siquiera.

**Y un poco más de rutina**

Draco se despierta, al igual que todos los días, sudando y gritando. Pesadilla nueva o pesadilla repetida, no lo recuerda. Si alguien preguntara, diría que no es nada, que ya está acostumbrado. Pero es mentira, jamás podría acostumbrarse, ni en un millón de años. Además, nadie pregunta. Decide ir a darse una ducha de agua fría, de alguna forma tiene que despejarse.

Se viste con su mejor traje, tiene una reunión importante. Representantes del Ministerio de todas las localidades del Reino Unido, él como el de Londres Mágico, se reúnen para tratar asuntos que el Ministro considera de vital importancia para la comunidad mágica. Tonterías. Pero el traje se ve bien. El azul marino combina a la perfección con el gris mercurio de sus ojos.

-No haremos el amor esta noche, te ves demasiado bien con ese traje como para quitártelo –le había dicho ella la primera vez que lo usó, para asistir al matrimonio de alguna prima lejana, al que obviamente la novia sangre sucia no fue invitada.

Se dirige hacia el Ministerio en subterráneo, ese extraño medio de transporte muggle que le permite demorarse en su viaje mucho más tiempo del que emplearía si viajara por chimenea. Draco ha descubierto que muchas cosas que pueden hacerse en un par de minutos con magia, como cocinar u ordenar el departamento, tardan incluso un par de horas sin ella. Es la mejor forma de lograr que el tiempo pase.

Las personas pasan por su lado caminando a paso rápido. Algunos hablando por _celular_, un extraño aparato muggle que Draco aún no logra comprender. Otros escuchando música en esas cosas que son el paraíso de todo melómano.

-La gente los llama reproductores, y creo que te gustarían –le contestó ella la vez que le preguntó qué era lo que la gente tenía en las orejas.

-¿Realmente me ves a mí conectado a una de esas cosas muggle? –le preguntó de vuelta, riéndose con ganas.

-Creo que no, te veo más escuchando vinilos en los antiguos gramófonos –le respondió riéndose también. Esa respuesta se ganó más preguntas sobre qué era un vinilo y qué era un gramófono, y con el paso del tiempo Draco tuvo que darle la razón a Hermione: nada le gusta más que echarse en un sillón a escuchar música de algunas décadas atrás en eso que llaman gramófono y que amplía el sonido utilizando su propia magia.

Londres vive y camina como cualquier lunes. Las personas apuran el paso para no llegar tarde al trabajo, y todos esperarán ansiosos el momento de regresar a casa, donde probablemente alguien estará esperándolos. Draco desearía no tener que volver a su departamento, pero estar en el Ministerio tampoco le resulta del todo agradable. Si no estuviera tan solo, todo sería mucho más fácil. O quizás ni siquiera así, cientos de veces se ha imaginado que Hermione vuelve y le pide otra oportunidad, y todas esas veces Draco se la niega, una mezcla de orgullo y miedo, y Draco sabe que por muchas veces que vuelvan a encontrarse, todo acabó y no hay más vueltas que dar.

Llega a la estación en que debe bajarse. No es un viaje muy largo. Veinte o veinticinco minutos, nunca más, nunca menos. No le gusta mucho viajar en subterráneo. Demasiada gente junta, y ningún respeto por el espacio personal, por el metro cuadrado. Pero no es una distancia que sea razonable caminar, y comprar un coche no está dentro de su presupuesto, menos de sus prioridades.

Recorre a pie, como todos los días, las tres o cuatro cuadras que separan la estación de la antigua cabina telefónica que camufla el ingreso para visitas del Ministerio de la Magia. Draco levanta el auricular y marca. Seis… dos… cuatro… cuatro… dos. Una voz femenina llena la cabina. Jamás reconocerá en voz alta que la primera vez le asustó un poco aquella voz que parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez.

-Bienvenido al Ministerio de la Magia. Diga su nombre y el porqué de su visita.

-Draco Malfoy, trabajo aquí –con un leve temblor el suelo de la cabina comienza a descender para llegar después al magnífico vestíbulo que lo recibe diariamente.

Los empleados del Ministerio ya no lo miran perplejos y curiosos cuando lo ven aparecer por la entrada para visitantes. Nadie entiende por qué no llega utilizando la Red Flu, como todo el mundo, pero incluso Draco Malfoy puede tener manías, y no es un tema de discusión, ya no.

Nadie saluda, pero pasan por su lado mirándolo algunos con envidia, otros con rencor, los menos con compasión. Draco responde con olímpica indiferencia. Jamás le ha agradado trabajar en el Ministerio. Es un ambiente que no le gusta, y que nunca le gustará. No soporta que todos sean como los perros falderos del Ministro, un idiota más entre tantos. Pero estando las cosas como están, estar desempleado no entra dentro de las opciones, ni de él ni de nadie.

**Quien busca, encuentra**

Conociéndote como te conozco, es muy difícil que siguieras viviendo en el mismo lugar donde vivías un par de años atrás, así que no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarte. Tampoco sabía si seguías trabajando en el Ministerio, lo que, sabiendo lo que odiabas ese lugar, era una posibilidad poco factible, pero no me quedaba otro lugar, era mi única esperanza.

Me aparecí junto a la cabina telefónica que permitía el acceso de visitas al Ministerio. Nunca entendí por qué te empecinabas en viajar en subterráneo cuando los dos sabíamos muy bien lo mucho que lo odiabas. Hubo muchas cosas acerca de ti que jamás logré comprender, como por qué seguías conmigo siendo que por eso mismo te habías quedado solo, tu familia y tus amigos te habían dado la espalda y te consideraban un traidor, todo por mi culpa.

Me aparté lo suficiente de la cabina para que la sombra de un edificio me ocultara y nadie pudiera verme desde ahí, y me senté en el suelo a esperar.

Mucha gente pasó frente a mis ojos, apurados, preocupados, sorprendidos. Imagino que para muchos de ellos era la primera vez en el Ministerio. La frecuencia con que las personas entraban y salían aumentaba cada minuto, pero tú seguías sin aparecer. Comencé a pensar que nunca lo harías, que mis sospechas eran ciertas, que habías abandonado el Ministerio, y que quizás hasta habías encontrado un trabajo mejor remunerado. A lo mejor incluso te habías marchado de la ciudad. Abatida y completamente derrotada, estaba considerando la posibilidad de irme, regresar por donde había venido y renunciar definitivamente a ti, a un nosotros, cuando te vi. No alcanzaba a distinguir tu rostro, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de ti. Tenías la misma manera orgullosa y altanera de caminar de años atrás, como si no existiera nada en el mundo por encima de ti.

Y cuando por fin logré ver tu cara, cada una de tus frías y hermosas facciones, el mundo se me vino abajo, el suelo comenzó a girar, y todo el valor y decisión que había logrado reunir desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. De más está decir que no me atreví a hablarte en ese momento, pero no me importó. Estaba feliz, te había encontrado. Sabiendo que seguías trabajando en el Ministerio, no sería nada difícil averiguar dónde vivías. Recuperé las esperanzas, las ilusiones, y me di cuenta que seguía amándote tanto como siempre.

* * *

Just click en **GO**


End file.
